Kreya
The kreya, or treelings, are a tree-dwelling race of humanoids native to many of the temperate forests of the Ninth-World. They have been noted for some similarities with humans, however leading kreya have been known to dislike the comparison. Physical characteristics The kreya are humanoid, and thus similar to not only humans but several other of Ninth-world's sentient species in appearance. On average four and a half to sive feet tall, the kreya are Bipedal, with humanlike limbs, though their hands are quite large in comparison, with fingers four to six inches long and two thumbs on each hand; this is to aid with gripping and climbing. The skin of a kreya is often mottled and ranges from a pale green to deep brown. Instances of albinism and melanism are relatively rare, but have happened. The kreya have large birdlike eyes, capable of night vision, and the irises of these can range in colour from nearly invisible to indistinguishable from the pupil. Notably, they have large, sharp teeth which seem to somewhat distort their skulls; the ancestors of modern kreya were purely carnivorous though the current species are omnivores. Hair on a kreya ranges from white or grey to black, and is generally cut as much as is needed for practicality. Kreya, as mammals, are born in the same fashion as humans. In the first months of a kreya's life, they are hairless, and a pointed ridge along the centre of their skull is visible; this receeds some time around their first year and they will generally grow hair around their second. They are born with blunt teeth. Young Kreya are intellgient and have a faster rate of learning than an average human child, but are also quite fragile and senstive to light. It's not uncommon for a kreya's skin to start out light in colour only to darken, or vice-versa. Kreya adapt and evolve far faster than humans - a trait common on ninth-world. For instance, a Kreya that lives in the jungle will generally have vivid green or dark brown skin, and incredibly strong arms, but if you take a jungle Kreya and put it in a northern continent forest, it will increase its leg strength and change its skin colour to dark green or lighter brown within a year. Culture The kreya have a complex culture, traditionally revolving much around the good of the group as a whole. Tradional kreya live in ''Krakia, ''a word which could be translated to clans, or perhaps villages. Notably, some kreya have formed their own cities, living amongst humans and other races; these kreya are sometimes looked down on by the traditionalists. Each krakia is formed of a group of kreya ranging in number from twelve to eighty, and each has their own name and territory for hunting and gathering food. In general, the boundries are not particularily enforced, and visits or even changing krakias are not uncommon. The krakia is ruled by a group of elders, kreya who have either been awarded the title for their experience and wisdom, or who have challenged an existing elder and won. Age is not a factor in deciding the elders.The elders make the decisions for the whole krakia, though it has been known for their decisions to be overruled. It's rare, but not entirely unheard-of, for a non-kreya to be allowed to live in a krakia. In lieu of a surname, the name of a kreya is followed by the name of their krakia. Notable krakias include Ykna, Kanari, Crki, Tarka, and Llya. Each kreya is traditionally educated by the elders, in groups similar to classes, ranging from ten to fourty students in total. This education generally stretches from when the kreya is seven to seventeen years of age. Then, he or she will choose an occupation based on both interest and physical capabilities. These occupations range from hunter or healer to scholar or builder or diplomat. Since the cities were formed, it's not unheard of for a kreya to be educated in human schools and to find a job there. Though the cause is unknown, kreya have a dislike of photography and generally refuse for their pictures or videos to be taken. However, this does not extend to artistic depictions. Religion Traditional kreya religion puts much emphasis on the divinity of celestial bodies. Though this religion was widespread for centuries, it is now fading somewhat into obscurity as other beliefs gain a stronger following. Other major beliefs include Krani, which takes many elements from this traditional religion but states there are only the original three gos, who rule all; and Lanism, a cross-species religion which attempts to reconcile the arrival of the colonists with the traditional beliefs of various species. Following is a list of major figures in traditional Kreya religion. Legend states that before there was a universe, there was a mind. This mind willed itself into a form, and the universe awoke around it. It took the form of three ruling gods, who created all. The Ruling Gods Other Major Gods Kreya religion states that many gods were created by the original three to deal with various tasks. Following are the seven most depicted in myth. Politics and relations with other sentients In recent years, two groups of kreya have provided conflict; these are the Kitra, or traditionalists, and the Ly-ra. The Kitra could be described as extreme xenophobes, and want to preserve the traditional Kreya lifestyle at all costs. The Ly-ra are much the opposite, extreme xenophiles, wanting to abandon the old ways and adopt the practices of the new colonists' culture. Wotek the great was a member of Kitra. The Kreya have a long-standing dispute with the Zenarii, the recent conflicts during the settling of ninth-world have rekindled this feud and caused yet more polical unrest. Category:Sentient Category:Fauna Category:Humanoid Category:Forest Category:Politics Category:Kreya Category:Danger Medium